


can't buy me love

by Vicepresidents



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicepresidents/pseuds/Vicepresidents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was right there, plain as day to see, and Harry had never needed an excuse to touch Zayn at the best of times, anyway, so dipping his hand into the back of Zayn's collar and prying at the price tag peeking atop his nape was the easiest thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't buy me love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://paynespelvis.tumblr.com/post/58040068300/i-love-this-bc-at-first-zayn-is-like-wtf-are-you) gif set, apropos of nothing, coerced by caffeine

Harry pockets the tag because he’s nothing if not conscientious and littering on stage is only considered the rock star thing to do if you’re throwing gold confetti into the air or stripping off bits of your clothing for sport.

When Harry’s catching his breath and draining the contents of his water bottle backstage, preparing to go back out for the encore, Zayn pulls on his arm ushering them to an out-of-the-way corner away from the rest of the boys.

"You’re kidding me if you think thirty seconds is enough for a proper backstage snog," Harry laughs.

Zayn chuckles in return but keeps Harry close and even manages to close the gap between them, arms snaking around Harry’s torso, his hands resting at the small of Harry’s back.

"I knew you’d notice the tag, you know," Zayn says and that’s when Harry feels Zayn’s fingers dip into the seam of his back pocket.

"Ten seconds, Zayn," Harry warns but doesn’t pull away from Zayn’s hold.

Zayn steps back, drags his body off of Harry and hands him the slip of paper Harry had tugged away from the back of Zayn’s sweatshirt not more than a few minutes ago. Zayn smiles at him, a small smile that he usually reserves for Harry when he’s stealing the skin off the chicken on Zayn’s plate or when Zayn wakes up in the morning and the first thing he sees is Harry wearing his black beanie

Harry stares at the scrap of paper in his hand for a beat and that’s when he notices the words in purple Sharpie that he failed to read under the glare of the stage lights.

_Yours._

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://vicepresidents.tumblr.com/post/58057515880) where I suffered from a ton of abuse. And then this darling anon decided to drop [this](http://imgur.com/LzRCxeF) in my ask box and it's the weirdest, cutest thing anyone has ever done for me in this fandom.
> 
> Can't Buy Me Love is a Beatles song and if you did not know that, please, let me show you the light.


End file.
